Timeline 7: The Adventures of Gohan and Eighteen
by Gohanlaser9
Summary: When Gohan changes Eighteen from the side of the Androids to the Z-Fighters, they begin to have a relationship. Eighteen has to pretend she's part of the Androids, but really is a Z-Fighter. Goku and Bulma are the only people who know of the relationship and must keep it a secret from the other Z-Fighters, as they know they won't approve. I hope this is better than it sounds.
1. First Date!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

**Chapter 1**

Gohan P.O.V

As I fly around the ruined city I see Androids 16, 17, and 18. " You know, you don't have to destroy cities, we could team up to beat Cell" I said to them. " Yeah right Gohan, Cell is perfect. No one can even match Cell's strength. Not even your dad, and he defeated the mighty Frieza!" 17 comment made me flare into super saiyan which only me, and the three androids know I can do. " We can beat Cell if we just work together!"

Eighteen P.O.V

When Gohan flared into super saiyan, he made me want to just melt in his arms. He looks so hot when he's angry. "Yeah 17 he's right! We can beat Cell if we- 17!" I shouted as Cell absorbed 17. " Think you can beat me now Gohan!" Cell said. Cell's power spiked to me ,17, and Gohan's power together! "So long! You know what? I'll spare you three. For now!' Cell shouted as he laughed like a maniac. I fell down to my knees in tears . Then Gohan said" C'mon 18 it'll be OK." then he went he closer to me and whispered " If it makes you feel better, I like you." Then he planted a quick kiss on my cheek. " Thank you Gohan, I like you too." I whispered to him. Then Gohan took off.

Gohan P.O.V

As I flew back to my house I thought _wow ,18 likes me! I like everything about her, thats why I tried to change them and she backed me up! _When I got home, my Mom shouted "Gohan, Bulma wants you to carry her bags around the mall!" " I'm going mom!" Gohan shouted back. _Aw man, I have to go shopping with Bulma! What's worse is whenever one of us goes shopping with Bulma we have to carry all her bags and we never get anything _I thought as I flew to the mall

Eighteen P.O.V

I can't believe it! Gohan actually kissed me! Well, it was on the cheek, but that's good enough for me! I think I'm going to go to the mall to buy something that'll impress Gohan next time I see him! Then I'm sure he'll fall head over heels for me! When I get to the mall's clothes store I see someone holding a bunch of bags and boxes. To me he seemed like a random person. But Gohan's personality changed me so I decided that I would help everyone in need. And this person definitely needed help. " Would you like some help?" I asked. "18? Is that you?" believe it or not , that person was Gohan! "Yeah Gohan it's me! 18!" I said. " Some help would be great 18.I can't see! I have to sense my way around! Can you hold some boxes so I can see?!" Gohan asked a bit annoyed. and i took enough boxes so that Gohan could see. " Thanks 18! You're the best!" Gohan said.

Bulma P.O.V

Little did Gohan and 18 know, their lips were slowly inching closer to each other,their heads turned and they were about to kiss, but then my cellphone that was inside one of the bags Gohan was holding rang and they jumped apart. Gohan gave me the phone and I felt so bad! I ruined Gohan and Eighteen's kiss! ChiChi called me and asked where we I told her that Gohan was getting a bite to eat. While I said that, I took out a shopping buddy capsule and did the capsule thing gave Gohan money for him and Eighteen to have dinner and watch a movie. Then Chi Chi hung up." Bulma, what's this money for?" Gohan asked me. " It's money for you and Eighteen to get dinner and watch a movie or something like that. I can tell you like each other." I answered. "Bulma, I don't think everyone else will approve so can you keep it a secret?" Gohan asked "Sure! The shopping buddy will hold the bags!" I answered. _I can't believe it! Gohans going on his first date!_ I squealed with joy!

Gohan P.O.V

I flew back to Eighteen with the money in my pocket. Bulma gave me a lot of money! " 18 would you like to-" " Yes, Gohan I would love to go on a date with you. Right about now" 18 cut me she still said yes! "So, what do you wanna do first?" I asked . " If I know you, you are probably hungry lets get something to eat" 18 said. We went to a mexican restaurant. I ordered 15 tacos and a burrito, and 18 got a burrito. ( A/N In this story, the androids are not machines, they can just harness energy. Anyway, back to the story) After finishing dinner, we went to the I paid for the tickets, we went to the theater that it was playing in. A movie was still playing so we just waited outside. I could not stop staring at 18's beautiful face. " Gohan! Gohan!" 18 was saying. I must of spaced out for a second. "What?" I asked. "You were just staring at me for a second. Are you ok?" she asked. "No, it's just that your... hair is pretty." Then we watched the movie and went to our homes.

A/N :Short? I know, but I'll try to make the next one Review! First Fanfic Ever! I would like 2 good reviews before next chapter.


	2. Super Saiyan Revealed!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

****

Gohan P.O.V.

****

My date with 18 went great! By the time the movie ended it was too late,so my mom is gonna yell at me for being home so late. Bulma told me that we almost kissed earlier! Its a secret.  
"Just where have you been mister!" My mom shouted at me. " Me and Bulma had dinner, then I took the bags to Bulma's house and Vegeta insisted on training."I lied. "Hey, Chi-Chi, can I talk to Gohan outside?" Dad asked. " Whatever, Goku." Mom yelled. Why does Dad wanna talk to me now? Couldn't he talk to me about it earlier? Or does he want to know what really happened? " Gohan, what really happened?" Dad asked me. So I told him the whole story ,the bags, the almost kiss, the dinner, and the movie. "But you can't tell mom about our relationship because I know she won't approve!" I told him. " Gohan, guess what!?" "When I chose Dende to be Guardian of Earth, He gave Shenron the power to grant three wishes! And he said I could have the first three(A/N: in my story the dragon grants three wishes) wishes it granted! And I wanted to give those wishes to you to use if, you can become a super saiyan." Dad challenged me. That was no challenge at all, because I am a super saiyan. But I decided I didn't wanna use them. Yet. I just wanted to make sure Eighteen was the one. I went back inside and turned on the radio,and the radio people talked about a missing girl,that when they described her, she sounded just like Eighteen! They said her name was Crystal. Then it hit me. Crystal is 18's real name! Now I know what to wish for! " Dad I need to talk to King Kai!" I yelled."Okay Gohan, Sure, put your hand on my shoulder!" Dad told me. Then Dad put two fingers on his forehead, and we warped to King Kai's planet. " Alright Gohan,if you want to speak to someone telepathically, you have to be a super-" I flared into super saiyan "- saiyan." King Kai said. Gohan, you can use it now, King Kai said to me telepathically. Thanks King Kai I replied. Hey Eighteen! It's me, Gohan! I'm speaking to you telepathically from King Kai's planet. I said. G-Gohan.C-Ce- 18 started, but couldn't say more. It's OK 18. Be strong . Always remember that I love you! My drive to become a super saiyan was to protect you! I have something for you I said What is it Gohan she asked It's your real name, Crystal. Your real name is Crystal. It fit's you well, because your blue eyes sparkle, like a crystal. Ever since I've known you, I've loved you . In the future I will love you. And nothing will change might try to change it, but they will never succeed. You are the only one that my heart will truly be with. I told her, then I went Kai was on the ground in tears. " Gohan! That was so touching!" King Kai cried. I grinned what 18 calls the Son grin. Then Dad said me and Eighteen were now telepathically linked, so we could speak like that whenever we wanted. Dad said me and him were also linked as decided to fly back home .

Eighteen P.O.V****

That talk with Gohan made my head hurt. How did we even talk? Gohan said we were speaking telepathically from King Kai. I didn't want to talk about how Cell absorbed Sixteen. His third form, he called his Almost-Perfect Form it looked like a bigger, bulkier version of Cell's Imperfect Form A.K.A. his first form, except when Cell talked his beak moved to the side, like Cooler's final form. At least before I could defend myself against Cell, now when I try to fight him he just pounds me. I decided to spar against Cell, to see if I could defend Cell pounded me, I ran away from Dr. Gero's was only one place I could think to go. East District 439,  
Goku and Gohan's house, for two reasons, 1. Goku is kind enough to let me stay there 2. Gohan would find a way to have me stay there sooner or later. It took a lot of energy to fly there,because I was so I got there, I knocked on the door. " Oh my gosh who would be coming at this hour of the night!" someone screamed from inside the house, probably Chi-Chi. " Chi-Chi, it's me, Eighteen!"I said as loud as I could. As Chi-Chi opened the door " Get away you filthy Android!" she shouted. " I ran away from the lab and I don't have a place to stay. I was wondering if I could stay here?" I asked, more polite than I have ever been. " Stay somewhere else, You filthy killer!" Chi-Chi yelled. " Mom, what's going on?" Those were the last I heard Gohan, or anyone say before passing out.

**Gohan P.O.V.******

When I saw Mom yell at Eighteen, I almost attacked her. " Mom! She doesn't have a place to stay! Let's give her a chance!" I yelled at her. " Yeah come on,Chi-Chi! Give her a chance! Gohan changed Piccolo into a Z-Fighter! Maybe Gohan could do the same to her!" Dad said, then pulling Mom in for a kiss. "Fine, Goku." Mam murmured before returning the kiss ( A/N: In my story, Goku and Chi-chi are deeply in love, and Goku is smart.) Then Dad put Eighteen in the guest room, and after Mom and Dad were asleep , I snuck into Eighteen's bed and slept with her. 


	3. The Birth of Android 21

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz

A/N: This is the beginning of the Android 21

Saga. Android 21 is the hero of this is your hint.

Enjoy the creation of Number 21! Oh by

the way, future Trunks might not come until the

next . Gero wasn't killed by 17.

Dr. Gero P.O.V.

I have to find a new way to kill Goku. I would like Vegeta to do it, but Vegeta has too much pride to listen to anyone. I think it would be ironic if one of Goku's closest friends or family member's  
did it. Chi-Chi and Bulma are too weak, even if I modified them. Someone has to be Android 21. Someone strong enough so if I modified them they would be able to kill Goku. Then I realized who it should be. Gohan. There is a level above Super Saiyan, I'm sure of it. Perhaps Gohan can reach it. I decided to fly at my lowest speed, to give Gohan a day to train.

A/N Now I will write in third person.

Gohan decided that in order to beat Cell, he had to go in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"Hey Gohan, want to train together?" Goku asked.

" No Dad. I want to train alone." Gohan told his father.

After finishing his lunch, Gohan went straight to the lookout. No one was there. Gohan went straight to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He opened the door, and all he saw was white. Gohan was trying to unlock Super Saiyan two. Gohan imagined Cell killing his father, mother,Krillin,Vegeta,and Piccolo. Gohan didn't really like 18. He just knew his younger twin brother,Gopen(my new OC ), had a crush on her and decided to have some fun to mess with the thought of his father and Piccolo dying at the hands of Cell, he did it. Gohan became the first ssj2, the most powerful being on the planet.

" All right, I did it! Now I should stay in this form so I don't use so much ki when I'm in this form.'' Gohan decided. He did just that. The next day at noon, he came out of the chamber gi ripped to shreds, his electric aura sparking. Gohan put two fingers to his head and instant transmissioned to Goku.

"Whoa,Gohan, you are one massive source of power." Goku exclaimed in awe to his son.

" Just shut up Dad! I'm going to sleep" Gohan yelled at Goku, who was taken aback by his son's . Gero was outside Gohan's room and hid until Gohan fell Gohan was asleep, Dr. Gero set his plan into scooping Gohan up, as fast as light Gero was out of the room and on the way back to his super secret lab that was never destroyed,Gero completely drained Gohan's at the lab, Gero went straight to work on Gohan. The first thing he did was get rid of Gohan's free will. Once he double checked that, he worked for two weeks on making Gohan into a bloodthirsty,full blooded saiyan. Then he put the device that hides peoples ki. Then he put in everlasting energy, and energy absorbers just to drain anyones ki, even an androids. Let's see what he'll do when ordered to kill someone. Gero woke up and bowed to Gero.

" Gohan, go to North City and destroy everyone and everything in it." Gero ordered.

" Yes master" Gohan emotionlessly is gonna be so much fun! Gohan thought. He then powered up to ssj2, giving off no ki signature, of course and prepared to use his new finishing move, Chaos Massenko ( Imagine a Massenko wave just with the energy color of Frieza's Death Beam).

" Alright North City, get ready for it! Chaos Massenko" Gohan yelled as loud as he could, which could be heard around the world. The wave went past North City and destroyed Central City as Well. This was fun Gohan thought.

A/n Oh my god! Gohan destroyed two whole cities! I smell a battle scene coming up! Get ready! Sorry for the long wait. Suffered from a bad case of writer's block. Check out my new Fanfic!


	4. Cell is Perfect! The end of Gohan!

**A/N: Hello readers! First things first! Read my Timeline 8 story and also Dragonball Jr! Future Trunks will come this chapter! This is only one saga,by the to the story!**

"Dang it! Gero got to Gohan, who is a ssj2! I'll need help from father and Goku to even have a chance of winning!" Mirai Trunks shouted. ( I'll call him Mirai). Mirai flew to Mt. Paouz, where Goku and Vegeta were having lunch.

" Gopen! Why do you never want to learn how to fight!" Goku whined.

" Because Gopen does not want to risk his life like you guys do!" Chichi shouted.

" Yeah Dad! I want to study!" Gopen said.

" See, Gopen doesn't want to fight like you or Gohan!" Chichi shouted as Mirai walked in the door.

"Father,Goku, Gohan's gone really bad! He just destroyed two whole cities. We need to stop him Father!" Mirai flew to where they heard Gohan, since they couldn't sense his ki because he doesn't give off any.

" Oh hello, Kakarot, Veghead,Trunksie. Have you all come to die?" Gohan asked sadistically. Mirai had to distract Gohan while Goku taught Vegeta the Fusion dance.

With Eighteen

" I have to find Gohan!" Eighteen exclaimed as she flew to the scene of the fight.

"Hello Eighteen. Looking for Gohan? You'll see him in the other world!" Cell exclaimed as he absorbed 18 and transformed into his perfect form.

" Now Gohan! When I absorb you there will be no one left to stop me!" Cell exclaimed as he flew towards the stopped fifty miles from the fight. He put two fingers to his head and IT'd behind Gohan.

" Your mine!" Cell shouted as he absorbed Gohan and transformed into his Super Perfect Form. His SPF was exactly like Cooler's Final Form just taller and in green with electricity in his aura.

" Gohan. No. I've lost you once. And now twice. I won't allow it!" Mirai shouted as he powered up. He went full on ssj2. But he didn't stop there. He was too angry. Mirai became a ssj3. His hair was down to his feet and electricity was arcing up and down his body as he screamed, gaining more power than ever.

" Cell, this is it. The final battle. And tour going to pay.'' Mirai said.

A/N: like Mirai said, this is the final battle. Enjoy it. Review please.


	5. Ssj3 Vegeta! Cell's Defeat!

A/N: Ready for the final battle?

Don't care because it's here!

Ready, START.

* * *

****Cell immediately rushed Mirai. Cell threw two punches at Mirai's face, which were caught effortlessly by Mirai.

" Please don't break my butt?" Cell asked, realizing that he stood no chance against the mighty ssj3.

" Okay." Mirai said emotionlessly.

" Truly?" Cell asked.

" No." Mirai answered. Mirai hit Cell with a barrage of punches, which battered him. Cell shot a beam at him, which Mirai phased out of sight and slammed Cell with an uppercut, sending him up into the sky. Cell flew down, barely enough energy to stay alive. Cell weakly tried to punch Mirai, who caught the punches again. Cell, seeing Mirai's guard drop, used his last bit of energy to send his tail over to Mirai, and absorb him. Cell couldn't take more power than half of Mirai's energy, so Cell just bulked up.

* * *

" Trunks! NOOOOO!" Vegeta, battered and bloody, screamed at the loss of his son. Vegeta just shouted and shouted until he lost his voice, and when he lost his voice, he transformed into a super saiyan three, becoming equal to Cell. Vegeta shot up to Cell, and tried to punch Cell who blocked with both hands. Vegeta saw an opening, and punched Cell in the gut so hard that Mirai and Gohan were regurgitated by Cell, and Vegeta sent Cell to the ground. Cell and Vegeta prepared blasts.

* * *

" Kamehameha!" Cell shouted

" Final Flash!" Vegeta shouted to intercept the blast. The Final Flash completely pushed Cell's Kamehameha back to Cell. And Cell was completely vaporized. Goku was still alive with enough energy to bring a person to the lookout.

* * *

" Kakarot, I'm going to bring Trunks to the lookout to be healed by little green ( Dende). You bring your brat as well." Vegeta, still a super saiyan 3, ordered. Goku and Vegeta flew up to the lookout. When they got to the top, they flew straight to Dende, and when they got to him, Goku passed out like Gohan and Mirai.

" Dende, heal Trunks, Kakabrat, and the low-class clown Kakarot." Vegeta ordered. Dende obeyed, but healed Gohan, Goku, and then Mirai.

" How about tomorrow we celebrate at Capsule Corp?" Goku asked.

" Sure,Goku, sounds nice." MIrai answered.

" Tomorrow morning?" Gohan asked.

" Sure, brat." Vegeta replied calmly.

* * *

**A/N: Happy defeat of Cell day!**

**Vegeta winning was a nice twist, right?**

**What should the celebration be like?**

**Leave a review and vote on my POLL!**


	6. Epilogue

**A/N: Well, this is it.**

**The epilogue.**

**Tell me how I did.**

* * *

****

The defeat of Cell party was going great. Vegeta and Goku were sparring, Master Roshi and Oolong were being perverts, everyone Cell killed was brought back to life, Chichi was forcing Gohan to study, and Gopen was doing what he wanted to do since he first saw her- making out with Eighteen, who found out that Gohan didn't really like her. Mirai got into the time machine.

" Goodbye everybody!" Mirai shouted as he took off to save the future. When he got into the future he went straight for where the androids were attacking.

" Oh, hey you. Where have you been, we've been waiting a long time!" #17 asked. Mirai transformed.

" You know that's too weak for us. Why do you even bother?" #18 asked. Mirai powered up to a super saiyan three, getting looks of awe from the androids. # 17 threw two punches at Mirai's face, only to realize he was attacking an afterimage. Mirai shot a blast through #17's chest. #18 rushed him, but Mirai phased behind her and beat her with a burning attack through her chest. Mirai jumped with joy, and flew off into the sunset. _There's nothing I can't handle now!_ Mirai thought gleefully.

* * *

**A/N: The end of the story! Hope you liked it! Goodbye!**


End file.
